Contrarreloj (Time Trial) TT
by kerbel
Summary: Isabella Swan vive en un mundo limitado ecologicamente, donde sus vidas tiene transcursos diferentes y se tienen que regir a reglas del Estado para sobrevivir. Cuando la sobrepoblación logró semidestruir el mundo y el amor no es más que idilios, Isabella y el tímido Edward tienen que vivir sus vidas de forma limitada y contra el tiempo, disfrutar de su amor nunca será tan corto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El nombre de los personas pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Hola! Esta es una nueva historia que espero actualizar cada fin de semana. Sé que tengo otra por terminar y prometo que lo haré, realmente quiero hacerlo pero no he tenido el tiempo, paso en la U casi todo el día y apenas tengo tiempo libre los viernes.

Gracias por abrir el link y tomar un poco de tu tiempo para leerme, desde ya un beso y un abrazo, espero que te guste. :D

Pd: Gracias a mi Beta Estephany Priego por ayudarme con todo, no me cansaré de agradecerte :)

Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Isabella Swan vive en una era sobrepoblada, en donde la raza humana ha tenido que tomar decisiones drásticas.

¿Qué harías si supieras la edad en que morirán tus padres, tus hermanos, tus amigos, tú y, por mala suerte, tus hijos y posiblemente toda tu descendencia? ¿Huirías? ¿Dónde? Cada país del planeta Tierra tiene la misma medida de control poblacional: no hay escapatoria. En un mundo donde conservar un hijo es quitarle la vida a alguien de tu familia, si, sangre por sangre, alma por alma… ¿El amor? Todos huyen de él, familias se agrupan y tratan de no querer a nadie más que a los suyos, ver morir a quien amas sin que siquiera esté enfermo o mal herido…; querer a más personas solo aumentará el sufrimiento para quienes quedan. Aun así, y aunque Isabella Swan rezaba para jamás enamorarse de nadie, el día llega junto a un sol abrazador tan ardiente como la pasión que jamás pensó o quiso tener por alguien, y se enamora de Edward Cullen.

**Capítulo 1**

**Introducción a mi mundo**

Me llamo Isabella Swan y vivo en Phoenix, Arizona.

Hace unos cuantos años atrás la población mundial aumentó de tal forma que para el ambiente se volvió insostenible tenernos como huéspedes. Maremotos, huracanes, terremotos sacudieron por temporadas algunos de los años pasados, de alguna forma, la tierra trataba de deshacerse de quienes la agredíamos. Los seres humanos no somos precisamente ordenados, ahorradores, ecológicos…

O al menos no lo eran.

Gracias a toda la contaminación que provocaron mis antepasados ahora yo vivo con más smog que oxígeno, agua reciclada y horrible, escasos alimentos naturales y muchos insumos creados en laboratorios, de terrible sabor a pesar de los varios intentos por mejorarlo y la pobre absorción de sus nutrientes en nuestro organismo. Aun así, diversas personas mueren de hambre, cualquiera pensaría que esto de "morir" es beneficioso, es fácil pensarlo para quienes no están en tus zapatos.

¿Y si eres tú o un familiar el siguiente?

Hay ciertas cosas que no sabes cuando eres niño, lo ves, presientes saber qué sucede pero la verdad es que no puedes entenderlo con la madurez suficiente. Yo, por ejemplo, nací porque mi abuela decidió darme su vida, mi madre realmente no me tenía planeada, a pesar de las rigurosas reglas a las que se someten las mujeres fértiles para no quedar embarazadas. Simplemente tenías que nacer, me dijo cuando tuve 12 años, y comencé a comprender por qué algunas personas desaparecían de la nada. Soy bastante inocente, por no decir poco observadora. Pero, realmente, tratan de excluir a los niños de todo esto, ya que según los psicólogos, crearían traumas infantiles porque no saben cómo lidiar con ello. Debo felicitarles por la exclusión de estos temas. Realmente no te enteras hasta que cumples 12 años. Así son las reglas.

¿Por qué a los 12 años? Es simple: según la Organización Mundial de la Salud la adolescencia comienza a esa edad (donde ya puedes procrear), y aunque todos somos diferentes, hay algunos jóvenes que son más arriesgados, rebeldes. La mayoría inicia no aceptando lo que sucede; se deprimen, se suicidan, incluso algunos se vuelven temerarios. Los padres deben estar allí para que les ayuden a comprender. Si de por sí la adolescencia suele ser dura, la realidad que hay que descubrir lo empeora aún más. Lo cierto es que todos nos destruimos en el proceso.

Una vez que hayas pasado todo el proceso de entendimiento, tienes que someterte a reglas de planificación familiar, en donde lo más aconsejable es tratar de no quedar embarazada; al menos así lo veo yo.

Lo cierto es que fue tanta la sobrepoblación anterior que, al parecer, lo que más se desea es disminución de vida, al menos lo suficiente como para que todos podamos vivir con los recursos necesarios para preservar lo que reste de humanidad.

Ese es nuestro legado, la muerte.

La población que quedó después de todas las catástrofes naturales (que aún sigue siendo grande), nos introducimos a una sociedad de reglas para poder tener un poco de comida todos los días, para sobrevivir. Primero fue Estados Unidos, luego Europa y finalmente Latinoamérica.

Lo primero que debes de saber dentro de esta sociedad es tan simple como escandaloso, doloroso y aterrador: "Toda persona que cumpla la edad de 55 años debe morir, sin importar el estado de salud, raza, género y religión". Dos días después de sus 55 años son llevados hacia el Sleep House, donde les colocan anestesia hasta que se torna tóxica y duermen para siempre… Los cuerpos son entregados a los familiares y al poco tiempo una buena cantidad de personas caminan por las calles compartiendo su dolor, el único momento en que la sociedad decide tener contacto unos con otros. Hasta ahora no he pasado por ello, pero lo haré, de eso estoy segura…

Ahora lo entiendes… Sé cuando moriré, pero en lo que a mi bienestar concierne no interesa demasiado, luego observo alrededor y noto a mis padres; saber que en unos cuantos años me dejarán es asfixiante, un dolor punzante y a la vez opresivo en el corazón, es inevitable, lo siento cada vez que los veo, nuestro legado nos somete a vivir con ello…

Es por esto que tratamos de no querer a nadie más que a nuestras familias, soportar perder a un amigo, a un novio (como algunos han pasado pensando que no casándose sentirían menos), todos y cada uno de nosotros tratamos de guardar nuestros sentimientos, somos como una especie humana-topo: resguardados bajo la tierra de fríos sentimientos.

Cada familia es tan unida (aunque claro también hay excepciones como en el caso de la familia Cullen), pero al menos la mía trata de no tener contacto con muchas personas para no tener que extrañarlos, acción que es imitada por la sociedad. Es como si todos nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo en eso.

Cuentan las leyendas que cuando cumplías años, se hacía fiesta y recibías regalos; actualmente cuando conservan un embarazo y este termina en parto, la persona escogido con antelación entre la familia tiene que morir por el bebé después de dos días del alumbramiento, ya que es un nuevo ser que ocupa oxígeno, agua y alimento, algo que no tenemos lo suficiente, así que cuando naces, tu llegada al mundo ya está marcada por la muerte, tu vida reemplaza a otra vida, o viceversa, así de simple.

Así que mi cumpleaños no es alegre ni lo festejamos, mi abuela murió dos días después, no hay razón para crear fiestas, aunque mi madre trata por todos los medios de hacerme el día más feliz.

Los hijos… Ellos deberían ser procreados solo por acto de amor entre dos personas, y aunque siguen existiendo personas que se realizan abortos, los años de vida de estos se restan; ellos quitan vida a un niño, entonces el Estado se los quita también a los procreadores, es la única forma para que tomen muy en serio los cuidados de natalidad y dejen la vida libertina que algunos osan tomar, después de todo lo que padecemos.

Desde que tuve conocimiento de ciertas reglas, mi meta en la vida ha sido estudiar, trabajar, ayudar en casa y jamás, jamás pero jamás, enamorarme, y aún peor, tener un hijo. No creo que nadie con sus cinco sentidos puestos pueda siquiera pensar en ello. Pero dicen que el amor te ciega, te ilusiona, te alegra de tal forma que más tarde eso es lo que anhelarás.

Pues bien… es algo que no sabré jamás.

* * *

Agradecería saber qué tal te pareció. :)*** Nos Leemos! bye! :D


	2. Nuevo

**Disclaimer: El nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, laa historia es mia. ^^**

Hola a todas! Disculpen que actualizo a los meses, pero mi U esta de muerte! apenas duermo este año, y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer esta locura x3

Un abrazo inmeso a todas quienes me dejaron reviews! Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para escribirme! (oh so fany, andrés, milita Cullen, butterfly of violet wings, , sda - no sé quien eres pero me halga que te gusten tanto que quieras promocionarla por tu cuenta! No me molesta para nada, mas bien me hágala demasiado! Gracias! Esta historia es para el mundo.

Me despido, agradeciendo a Dios por permitirme subir este capi y a mi betta Stephenie que me ayuda siempre a corrregir esas fallas que nunca faltan! Gracias! ^^

Si te gusta o no mi historia, puedes hacermelo saber con la cajita de abajo, yo estaré encantada de mejorar por sus opiniones. ^^

Aqui les dejo el link de la canción que entona Bella: No olviden retirar los asteriscos (*) para poder ver el video! :D

*www.*youtube.*com*/watch?v=*XMbvcp*480Y4

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter, Betas FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Nuevo**

Me dirijo a mi habitación favorita de la casa: al sótano. Sí, es un poco lúgubre y un tanto pequeña, pero me gusta la privacidad que provee, además, así puedo tocar mi violín sin que nadie me escuche ni me demande por crear contaminación sonora.

Me acerco a la pequeña claraboya que está al nivel del suelo del patio y que va en dirección a la casa de los Cullen; la abro para que entre un poco de ventilación y me apego al pequeño rayo de luz solar que ingresa por la ventanilla.

Siempre que me siento atosigada intento expresarme, de alguna forma, con la música; así que, mientras pienso en todo lo que sufre nuestra generación, el sublime y triste _Adagio de Albinoni_ se desliza por las cuerdas de mi violín. Mis dedos se ven impulsados a tocar esta melodía sin reservas. Si alguien escuchase, tal vez, entendería el porqué de tan melancólica tonada.

Y, por unos diez minutos, sigo entonándola, tan taciturna como sus notas. La siento en mi sangre, siento la pena, siento la desdicha. Solamente en la oscuridad puedo dejar que mi cuerpo se despoje de tanta tristeza contenida, pero mi violín… este siempre recibe los rayos de luz, este artículo tan valioso no puede esconderse, porque siempre es luz en mis días sombríos.

Me siento en el pequeño banco que mi padre armó para mí cuando era una niña. Frente a mí está un poster de un violín lleno de colores, que hice cuando tenía ocho años.

Recuerdo el día en que Charlie me obsequió este instrumento que hoy me es indispensable para no enloquecer: apenas pude colocar las cuerdas del arco sobre las cuerdas del diapasón, como es debido, y Charlie me puso a practicar. Tenía nueve años en ese entonces; ya han pasado 10 años desde aquel día.

Y, aunque existen más temas que han sido transformados para ser tocados en violín, siempre he preferido los clásicos puros y unas que otras canciones de bandas que han sido relevantes.

— ¡Bella! —me llama Renée.

— ¡Aquí estoy! —respondo—. Subo enseguida. ¡Un ratito!

Guardo el violín en su caja, cierro la claraboya y, sin querer, observo que la cortina de la ventana de los Cullen se mueve: no presto atención y cubro la ventanilla con un trozo de cartón viejo.

— ¡Ya estoy subiendo! —aviso.

.

.

.

Mamá está arreglando la comida para la semana, siempre tiene esa costumbre de ordenarla para que los suministros alcancen y no tomemos más de lo debido (ahora no es que se tengan demasiados alimentos). Me envía a limpiar los filtros para el agua, siempre hay que tratarla con un químico que los científicos crearon, llamado _Sigerol._ Este líquido, de alguna forma extraña, vuelve el agua tan cristalina que es deleitable rozar el índice sobre su superficie para sentir la suavidad propia de esta. Antes vendían el agua en botellas o en fundas plásticas; ahora nadie las vende. Así que, si el sol se torna infernal cuando estás fuera de casa y te sientes deshidratado, olvídate de que alguien la comparta contigo: nadie la vende, o peor, la regala.

Por eso, las mujeres de mi época, como un método para ahorrar, nos cortamos el cabello: _todos_ tenemos un corte tipo rape. Antes, las chicas lucían largas cabelleras (he visto las revistas viejas de mamá, heredadas de la abuela); pero ahora no, todos estamos rapados, hombres y mujeres.

Por lo general, todas las chicas usan pelucas, pero a mí me incomoda, prefiero estar con mi cabello natural: después de todo, no quiero llamar la atención de nadie arreglándome así.

Algunas, aún, sueñan con encontrar su amor eterno, o sea, su amor hasta los 55 años. Al contrario de lo que desean ellas, para mí no es suficiente: 55 años no son suficientes.

Adoro leer todos esos personajes que han podido permanecer con los años, es espectacular. Esos músicos tan antiguos, con esas melodías que te trastocan de alguna forma.

El sonido del aparato filtrador de agua me despierta.

— ¡Puff! Tengo que aterrizar. —Me río.

.

.

.

Otra vez los vecinos están peleando. Pareciese que el doctor Carlisle y Edward no pudieran encontrar paz. Ya me han despertado y, de seguro, Renée también está despierta, solo espero que no esté llorando, nuevamente, por ellos.

Lo que sucede es que Renée era la mejor amiga de Esme, la mamá de Edward, y creo que, antes de que ella muriera, se prometieron algo, algo que nunca me ha contado mi madre, yo solamente lo imagino porque Renée, siempre que puede, tiene detalles para con Edward. Pero, bueno, yo simplemente trato de no meterme en esos asuntos: no me competen.

Esta madrugada, la pelea se ha tornado más fea de lo normal.

—Si no me deseabas como hijo me hubiese dejado en la acera después de que murió mamá —grita Edward y se escucha un portazo.

— ¡Edward! —grita el doctor Carlisle.

Ya está, Edward por fin lo dijo, lo que reprimió por tantos años, hoy por fin lo dijo. Supongo que antes no lo quería creer, pero ya por fin tiene la fuerza para enfrentar lo que todos en casa hemos visto desde que era un pequeñuelo: su padre no lo quiere, y si lo hace, tiene una forma muy retorcida de mostrar el cariño.

Todo se queda en silencio y por fin se apaga la luz de la sala de estar de los Cullen, que queda justo frente a mi habitación. Siempre tengo que soportar, además de sus gritos, la luz que emana de su ventana y que, por cercanía, también ilumina mi habitación.

Observo el reloj y noto que son las 03:00 am.

— ¡Genial! —refunfuño—. Un día de estos, tomaré mi violín, abriré la ventana y tocaré tan fuerte y mal que lo despertaré a esta misma hora, solo para que vea lo que se siente, e incluso le diré: "¿No le gusta lo que oye? Pues sepa usted que mi violín suena mejor que sus gritos." Cerraré la ventana y dejaré que todo lo que resta de mundo se largue a la…. —me detengo, porque me apasiono demasiado con esa imaginación, y diré cosas inapropiadas en voz alta. Así que me cubro con las colchas, porque la noche está que congela.

No sé en qué momento me he quedado dormida, pero, cuando abro nuevamente los ojos, la luz natural ingresa por mi ventana. Me levanto para tratar de recibir al nuevo día con buena cara, así que corro las cortinas y con lo primero que me encuentro es con Edward, dormido sobre el sofá. Se ha olvidado de cerrar las cortinas en la noche, y ahí está, acostado sin colcha, entumido, pálido y con ese cabello caramelo que tiene. Se ve realmente tan desprotegido, que me produce una sensación extraña en el pecho. Me recuerda esas escenas que tengo de él cuando era un niño…

Veo mi reloj y noto que estoy atrasada para ir al _College_, Edward también, así que busco en mi habitación algo que sea lo suficientemente duro y pequeño para tirar hacia su ventana y así despertarlo.

Tomo un resto de lápiz viejo que me dio el gobierno y que ya ha tenido su máximo uso, así que no me sirve; abro la ventana y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia la ventana de Edward: el resto metálico que sostiene el borrador desgastado hace un sonido moderado que logra levantarlo.

_Gracias al cielo tiene un sueño ligero…_

Antes de que él mire hacia mi ventana, yo cierro las cortinas y me dirijo a mis actividades matutinas.

Para cuando estoy lista, arreglo mi mochila, introduzco la computadora, el único cuaderno que te da el gobierno con los esferos y el lápiz que reparten a los estudiantes: no podemos tener tantos cuadernos, las hojas cuestan demasiado. Salgo de casa y apenas voy llegando a la esquina de esta cuando…

—Hola, buenos días —balbucea una tímida voz: nunca la había escuchado antes así, pero suena tan educado y me siento extraña.

—Hola, buenos días, Edward —le respondo.

* * *

Nos leemos! ^^


End file.
